True Genius of the Leaf
by SilverShield88
Summary: The word "Genius" has been thrown around in Konoha quite often, referring to many individuals of admitted prowess, but is the leaf or the world for that matter ready for a true genius? one who's greatest weapon is his mind? a hyperactive kid with a penchant of making his lab explode?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys I decided to start uploading a little plot bunny I had the other day and its annoyingly buried in my head, I dunno if I'l continue writing it or I'l just write a chunk to get rid of the idea and set it up for adoption, so lets see what you guys think about it =3_

 **Story Start**

* * *

It was a normal average night for the village hidden in the leaves, night was chilly, crickets chirped, and the moonlight reflected beautifully in the various ponds along the village and illuminated the granite stone wall carved with the faces of the previous hokages.

Oh and there was a massive red fox made of chakra outside the village being confronted by the current hokage.

Maybe it wasn't so average a night.

"I know what you want to say... but Jiraya-sensei spoke of the world undergoing a revolution, and with it a great disaster!" came the voice of the tired blond hokage as he spoke to his wife who currently was restraining the nine-tails with her chakra chains, "Tonight I've confirmed two thing, the first is that the masked man the one who attacked us is the harbinger of that great disaster" he spoke dreadfully "and the other is that Naruto will be the one to stop him, the jinchuriiki who will blaze the trail of our future, I... I just know it" he said with determination in his eyes much to his wife's shock.

"Bu-but Minato!" Kushina said worriedly the bags under her eyes denoting the true exhaustion she was going through "that jutsu, your soul! And Naruto!" she pleaded tiredly.

"Have a little fate my love!" Minato said as he went through the handseals and slammed his hands on the ground "he is our son after all!" he yelled as the imposing figure of the Shinigami materialized behind him.

"After the jutsu is done I can seal what's left of your chakra and soul inside him, when he is ready to try and take control of the kyuubi I want you to be there for him and guide him along" he said with sad eyes.

"Please Minato there's no need for you to sacrifice your soul just so I can meet him for a few minutes when he is older" she said angrily in spite of her state "I wanted you to raise him! to be there for him!" she yelled as she coughed blood "why are you sacrificing Naruto just to preserve the balance of the tailed beasts to save the village, the country... why are you sacrificing your soul for me!" she yelled once more as tears streamed down her face.

Minato remained quiet for a moment before he said "Because turning your back on your country... on your village is just as bad as abandoning a child, you should know that, you saw your own country fall apart, you know the pain of growing up without a home of your own, and because we are a family... of Shinobi!" he said with determination glinting through the bags under his eyes "besides even if I lived I could never be a substitute for you, there are things that Naruto needs to be told, things that I could never say myself, that's the job of a mother and I want you to carry it with our son, even if it costs me my soul, I want you to be able to tell Naruto that we will always love him, even if it is even for the faintest of moments" he said with a smile as he kneeled and took Naruto in arms "besides dying to provide a better future for your child? That's the stuff you let a father handle"

Kushina cried silently as she knew Minato was right and from through the fourth's body the menacing hand of the Shinigami materialized in the mortal plane extending towards the chained beast and draining it of half of its chakra much to its ire.

Minato proceeded to begin the sealing of the fox's other half when it noticed that due to its reduced size the chains had loosened, taking advantage the fox lifted a claw and attempted to interrupt the sealing however due to the quick actions of both the hokage and his wife, the claw did not reach its next vessel before the chains tightened around him once more "Minato you stupid idiot... for the first time ever, you won an argument with me" she said tearfully as she along the fourth hokage had been stabbed through by the Kyuubi's claw.

Minato weakly laughed "I can't say I am happy about it though" he said as he summoned the seal toad Gamatora, a tearful goodbye later both parents used the last of their dying willpower to finish the sealing and banish the fox into Naruto, however that was not the end of the story.

"I knew sticking around would have its use" came the voice of the masked man who warped himself into existence before the crying child and the corpses of his parents, the man viewed the corpse of the blond man and his sight lingered for a moment as if making a silent mourn for him, the previous hokage and the remaining ANBU could do nothing about it as the barrier was slowly disappearing from that place slow enough for them not to be able to enter it, the man the limped his way to the child and examined the seal in his stomach.

"So they split the chakra in half huh? that's certainly bothersome, and it's a uzumaki seal that's not going to be easy to break ad I'm afraid I don't have the time, chakra or energy to do so, my safest bet is to at least loosen the seal , make it so both parts of the fox are inside him after all it seems sensei sealed himself within the boy... how convenient" he then hear a crackling sound as the barrier around them became undone "no time for anything else then at least I can make extracting it easier by making sure the kyuubi is compete beforehand, rejoice child, I am giving you power beyond your comprehension, enjoy it even if it's only until I come to collect it again" he said as his finger lit up in a purple flame and he touched Naruto's seal, a sizzling sound came as the ink that formed the seal boiled and changed shape slightly all the while the child keep crying "that should do it, now to make my exit" he said as his body spiraled out of existence.

Sarutobi and the Anbu managed to reach Naruto just as the man disappeared, the previous hokage barked a few orders at the Anbu to track down the masked man as he kneeled next to the crying boy "I am sorry child" he said teary eyed as he gazed upon the corpses of the child's parents "no one should ever go through this especially one as young as you I am sorry, I promise you now I will make everything within my power to make your life as comfortable as possible...Naruto" he said as he hugged the crying baby the turmoil of the day distracting him from noticing as Naruto's seal glowed purple before it disappeared.

-Years Later-

The now reinstated third Hokage had made a promise that day and he had kept it, even if it wasn't as easy as he hoped it to be, Naruto was taken care of by several maid of the Sarutobi household and while he hardly saw the boy being busy with his job repairing all damages to the village, he knew the baby was being taken care of by his eldest son and his wife, who in spite of a promising early career had quit being a shinobi to be with his civilian bride.

At first he had planned to give the child to the orphanage to protect him and keep his identity undercover, however the fear of the masked man having done something to Naruto had kept him from such an idea, instead keeping the boy close, however something had worried him lately, Naruto was 4 years old, he was now at the age where children begun having their chakra system stabilized meaning Naruto would be releasing periodical bursts of chakra completely unintentionally, this was common among most children specially those that came from shinobi families however according to his son and some of the Sensor ninja he had kept around is clan house no such burst had happened, in fact the sensors had even gone as far as to wonder if the child even had chakra, as ridiculous as the thought was.

Of course his concerns had grown too much to bear lately and he had scheduled a appointment with one of the most skilled members of the hyuuga clan and the current leader of the branch family Hyuuga Hizashi, he would put the concerns at rest once and for all and he could go back to just worry about when to begin giving Naruto his first shinobi lessons.

-Hours later-

"What do you mean he has no chakra?" Hiruzen Sarutobi the god of shinobi yelled enraged at the Hyuuga who examined Naruto.

"Well... it's not that he doesn't have it, his chakra core is there and working properly, his tenketsu on the other hand can't handle it" the hyuuga said calmly in spite of having one of the most powerful shinobi in history yelling at him "not long ago I checked on a child with a similar problem, he could not mold chakra as his chakra coils were somehow atrophied and while he could channel chakra though his body he will never be able to mold it into jutsus" he said with a sigh watching the confused little boy "his situation is even more delicate, his chakra coils appear to have been _burned out_ long ago", his core produces chakra but his coils cant process it and the chakra decomposes back into physical and mental energies, this child will never be able to use chakra at all, it pains me to say it but he will never become a ninja" he said without a hint of hesitation looking straight at the hokage.

The third hokage, god of shinobi, the professor, and the student of both shodaime and nidaime hokages, fell to his knees in defeat once he came to the realization of Naruto's condition, how did he not notice it before? he could´ve done something to help, called Tsunade, undo whatever the masked man had done, but it was too late now, Naruto's chakra core had matured and his body would never be able to use chakra, he had failed Minato and Kushina, he had failed what Biwako died for, and he had lost once more to the masked man, the realization was hard on him and he clutched his chest as his heart stopped beating, The hyuuga jumped into action pumping chakra into his heart to ease the pain and prevent full cardiac arrest but the damage to his heart was done and irreversible, and Hiruzen wished it was just his physical heart the one that had been damaged.

-Years later-

An explosion ravaged the room as the windows broke from the pressure, glass rained down the aisle and he was sure he'd get yelled at again by his landlord, it was an average everyday for one Naruto Uzumaki, another of his experiments exploded, the landlord yelled at him and the old man or his family would visit to check out on him after they hear of the explosion, much to Naruto's annoyance "Cant they trust me to be fine? I've been in kami knows how many explosion I should have Iwa's baku kinjustsu, although it would be freaky to have those hand tongues" Naruto said as he patted the soot and grime of his clothes.

It had been two years and a half since he moved out of the Sarutobi household he was now a fully fledged teenager at the ripe old age of 12, heck some of the people of his age were about to graduate from the shinobi program to make trained killers, could the sarutobi family chill for a second? He liked the attention but he needed to be self-sustainable.

Naruto cleaned up the charred remains of his experiment as he waited to hear the familiar banging of the door, however it seems the Landlord wasn't coming today "Good that should buy me time to fix thing up and maybe I'll avoid the lecture this time" he said as he scratched his head in thought, his scraggly blond locks covered in dust "maybe I should take a bath after clearing the glass" he said as he looked at area zero to see if something of his experiment survived the explosion however as he viewed the charred remains his normally apathetic eyes widened and a smile split his face in half "YES! It worked I am a genius! Hahaha!" Naruto said with joy as he held a tiny piece of something a crystal looking thing that glowed orange and was traslucid, he yelped as he dropped it on the ground "Ow! It's hot!" he said as he blew o his hands before taking out a recording tape and saying "Note to self: Make security gloves to handle untested experiments" he said as he clicked the button and slipped the device into his coat.

Naruto took a mitten from the kitchen as he took the glowing crystal and dropped it on the sink quickly, pouring water onto the device Naruto watched it as the crystal became a solid plaque of some transparent material "Hmm my glasteel seems to be a success" he said picking it up and attempting to break it only to meet with failure "resistance is about the desired level" he said looking at it over "I'll test the other properties later, the point is I succeeded and I can finally go into the next phase of my research" he said with a smile as he moved to the shower to wash away the dirt and grime.

After a refreshing shower Naruto stood in the living room looking over the piece of fabricated glass while sipping on a cold soda "You seem to be working just the way I want you to, ha-ha everything's coming up Naruto" he said with a goofy grin, with this old man Saru has to let me become a shinobi" he said admiring the glass against the sun light "And I'll be one step closer to take that cool hat" he laughed mirthfully.

"Yo! Saru-Ojiichan" came the voice of the blond who was excited as opposed to his normal appearance.

"This can't be good" mumbled the 3rd hokage "Hello there Naruto-kun do you need something?" he smiled at his pseudo-grandson.

"You got to let me be a shinobi! I just finished my latest experiment and it was a total success!" Naruto said excitedly.

The third narrowed his eyes suspiciously "You blew up the apartment again didn't you?"

"Only a little" Naruto adverted his gaze "and it's fixed now anyway... please let me be a shinobi you promised" he pleaded to the old man.

"No means no Naruto, and the promise was if you managed to defeat a shinobi in combat I would _consider_ making you a shinobi" he said sternly

"Oh come on! I am ready now pit me against any shinobi (lower than jounin) and I swear I'll hand their asses back to them in a silver platter" he said with puppy dog eyes.

The aged hokage narrowed his eyes and said slowly "Are you sure Naruto? I told you I'd only ever give you one chance" he said trying to intimidate Naruto into retreating.

With a glint of challenge in his eye Naruto firmly nodded "Hell yes I am! Bring it on! Dattebayo" he said excitedly

 _'Great!, even his verbal tick was back, he is totally serious'_ Thought the old man as he sighed "Fine if you manage to defeat the shinobi I choose I'll let you join the graduating class" _'I'll just have a chunnin give him a trashing around and keep him safe within the village, perhaps a special Jounin, like Ebisu, Anko and a few others, though Tonbo and Anko would probably be overkill'_ thought the old hokage as he debated whether or not to accept Naruto's request, with a shrug the hokage decided Ebisu would prove enough. "note that tomorrow is the graduation exam of the current generation of Konoha so most chunin are either out in missions or helping at the academy, so I am pairing you against a _Special Jounin_ and its going to be _today_ are you sure you want to continue?" he asked of his surrogate grandson one last time.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard special jounin but his expression immediately turned into an smug face "Challenge accepted" he said as he shook hand with the old man.

The old Hokage sighed sadly in his mind _'I'm sorry Naruto what I'm doing might seem cruel but it's better you stop wanting to be a ninja and stay safe within konoha'_ he thought as he shook Naruto's hand debating in his mind which shinobi to pit against the reckless blond boy, it took him little before settling his mind to use the safest bet for all involved parties ' _Ebisu should be the safest bet he is the weakest of the special jounin but even that should be enough to deter Naruto_ ' thought the old kage.

"Call Ebisu and tell him to report to me right away" the old man said sternly to an ANBU next to the door "Naruto your opponent will be ready and will face you in the third training ground at 5pm" he said a plan in motion in his mind.

Naruto grinned widely and he took off at an amazing speed while shouting "I've got to get ready thanks for letting me be a ninja old man" his words his words died out as he disappeared from view down the hallways of the tower, the Hokage could only rub his temples in view of the energy his surrogate grandson could display.

"Are you sure it was wise Hokage-sama?" came the voice of one of the ANBU in his office "the latest psychometric tests show Ebisu-san is one of the shinobi who view Naruto-san as the fox" she said with concern in her voice.

"That was precisely why I picked him cat, you and your squad will make sure Naruto isn't wounded but Ebisus aggressiveness and his open hostility of the fox will surely serve to intimidate Naruto further" the old man said as he smoked his pipe blowing circles of smoke into the air.

"Hai Hokage-sama" she said as she understood the old kage's thought process ' _age may be against him physically but his mind is as sharp as ever_ ' she mused looking at the scheming old kage.

-Hours Later in training ground 3-

Naruto stood there in the field next to the three stone pillars, he was currently stretching while checking his attire, he was wearing pretty standard shinobi gear in black however he was wearing a white lab coat on top of it, and on closer inspection most of Naruto's accessories were died orange, including his kunai pouch, the skeleton-like marks on his black gloves and some straps tied around his torso.

His musings were interrupted as he noticed the old hokage coming along a couple of ANBU and a shinobi dressed in standard shinobi attire plus a bandanna and sunglasses, Naruto could feel the shinobi's thinly veiled disdain directed at him with ease, and he thought it had to be some sort of ploy made by the old man possibly to intimidate the boy into giving up, Naruto saw through it like glass and just smiled at his opponent's arrival.

Once the old kage and his entourage reached him he an Naruto exchanged greetings and the hokage presented the shinobi who would test Naruto's combat prowess "This is Ebisu, he is a chunin of some renown as an excellent strategist, and for what I hear, a great teacher, I am hoping his area of expertise can help you understand that even someone who isn't combat focused must still be above competent" he said barely hiding his disbelief in the blonds' combat abilities, and with good reason, being unable to use chakra or even properly have it, made the blond impossible to teach how to fight as a shinobi, physical skills could only take one so far before chakra was involved at least to enhance physical combat as proven by a certain other promising gennin who was currently under one of his most trusted jounin, Naruto's disability made it impossible for him to become anything more that what a civilian could accomplish, and much to the old man's sadness he had to cut his dreams short in order to keep him safe "as we agreed before, should you defeat him in combat I will not only accept your integration into the shinobi program but promote you to chunnin, whereas should you impress him or me you will be considered able to join the program as an academy student, however" the old man paused here looking at Naruto straight in the eye "should you fail to defeat or impress either him or me, you will desist your attempts at entering the shinobi program, you will go to a normal civilian school and cease meddling with what you can't understand"

Naruto looked at the old man as he said his little speech however he wasn't really paying attention, instead his attention was focused on his opponent, his breathing, his movements, the way he carried himself and such, soon the hokage stopped his rant and called him and the Tokubetsu Jounin to their positions much to Naruto's enjoyment, assuming their positions Ebisu looked confident and even uninterested in the event, and Naruto's own demeanor mirrored his as Naruto stood up with his hands in his lab coat pockets with a lazy eye expression and a slight smile.

"Hajime!" yelled the old man as he signaled the start of the battle.

In contrast to his apparent demeanor, Naruto's opponent started rather hastily throwing a few shuriken his way which Naruto dodged easily by sidestepping with minimal effort, the jounin quickly launched himself against Naruto intend on catching him off-balance however Naruto managed to avoid his grasp with ease, tossing a few more shuriken and attempting once more to catch the child, the special jounin was confronted with only more failures.

Ebisu briefly considered the course of the battle as he noticed Naruto was easily avoiding all his attempts to catch him, attributing this to mere luck and or good speed on the child, Ebisu made another failed attempt before he decided to up the ante, jumping backwards, he released a hail of shuriken and kunai, intent on at least harming the boy unlike his initial throws to disbalance the child, the result however was met with nothing again as Naruto dodged the projectiles with ease, even those he had thrown to predict his dodging movements.

Naruto smiled as his opponent took a pause and simply said "is it my turn yet?" he said almost with mocking disinterest as he raised his hand and pointed it at the tokubetsu jounin, a blur came from his sleeves as a hail of black shuriken rained down on Ebisu, far too many and too fast for a boy of his age, build and apparent skill could throw.

Ebisu to his credit dodged the shurikens quickly once his surprise fell, however he was distracted as the kunai that hit the ground soon exploded allowing Naruto to nail him with two black Kunai of a strange thin design, the kunai didn't strike him directly however they grazed him on the arms slicing his sleeves and leaving a thin bleeding cut in his arms "was that enough to impress you?" Naruto asked innocently which infuriated the distraught Jounin.

The special Jounin charged at Naruto his hands blurred into various handsigns decided on not taking it easy against the blond anymore, those cuts had barely hurt but they certainly wounded his ego, once he was close enough Ebisu stopped and breathed out a great ball of fire that hurled against Naruto with a cry of "Katon! Gokyaku no jutsu!" This didn't sit well with the hokage whose expression turned into rage and had to be contained by the ANBU from jumping and ripping the special Jounin a new one.

Naruto smirked as the fireball closed in on him, and he visibly tensed before the place he was in was engulfed in flames, the raging inferno soon died out leaving a barren smoking ground in its wake but no signs of the coat-wearing child much to everyone's confusion, a small tap on his shoulder made Ebisu turn around only to be tossed away courtesy of a rather strong punch to the face.

Naruto stood there grinning while Ebisu fell to the floor, his glasses broken as well as his bleeding nose, $Ebisu cursed under his breath, he had reinforced his defense using chakra and yet they kid had broken his nose and tossed him a good distance back with sheer brute force, the Tokubetsu Jounin straightened his thoughts and stood up before his hands blurred through more handseals "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!" this time multiple smaller balls of fire were tossed towards Naruto who instead of dodging them like he had with the shuriken and the great fireball before, instead he reached into his coat and revealed that the straps he wore were to hold two sheathed ninjato on his back.

Naruto steeled himself on the ground as he used his blades with a skill few would possess with years of practice, he managed to deflect each attack headed his way, revealing hidden shuriken within the fireballs these shuriken impacted against the ground or nearby trees setting a few on fire, his hands looked like a blur as he deflected each and every single fireball however he never stopped grinning.

Naruto laughed once the attack ended "I will admit hiding kunai in those was brilliant Ebisu-san, however ineffective it was against me" he said as he sheathed the ninjatos on his back once more, and he pointed at ebisu again with his right hand "you showed me an interesting application of a basic fire jutsu, I will repay the favor showing a fire skill of my own" Naruto said as a strange glowing orange structure formed around his arm the structure moved a bit before a glowing orange sphere covered in flames was tossed Ebisu's way.

Ebisu's instincts kicked in as he noticed the sphere was leaving a trail of flames as it soared through the air, as je jumped sideways however the ball curved and tracked him where he landed, his instincts saved him again as managed to roll sideways and avoid the direct impact of the sphere which exploded into a ball of flames as it hit the ground, however while he was not hit e still got scorched and he could feel the heat from that blast, his rage blinded the tokubetsu jounin then as the boy who could not use chakra was suddenly tossing fireballs he couldn't help but think of it having something to do with the fox and the shinobi snapped.

"You damned fox!" Ebisu yelled as he charged forward once more his hand rushing through various seals that ended in him being engulfed in fire as he charged Naruto like a human comet, Naruto was shocked by this but his face was more excited than scared, and as Ebisu collided with the blond he saw the explosive power of his charge being stopped by the boy who had unsheathed and crossed his blades, blocking the blazing punch the two of them were in a stalemate for a second although it felt longer to them, Ebisu's punch pushed Naruto back a bit, his feet leaving a trail of upturned ground for a few inches however Naruto soon overpowered Ebisu's attack as he tossed the special jounin back as the flames dispersed.

Naruto grinned proudly as he defeated the attack as he pointed at the tokubetsu Jounin laying on the ground as the orange glowing structure over his arm appeared once more however this time Ebisu who had been getting up from the ground, screamed as he suddenly was shocked by several volts of electricity which left him twitching unconscious in the ground, Naruto smiled as he dusted his clothes off only to turn and face the shocked Hokage and the Anbu who were left with their mouths hanging comically, Naruto rolled his eyes with an amused expression "Well old man I believe we had a deal?" he smirked triumphantly as the body of the jounin twitched on the ground once more.

-Later that day-

The hokage stood in his office smoking like a madman and circling his chair without actually sitting "So let me get this straight, you knew all along I would pair you against someone higher than a chunin and yet you still wanted to fight?" the old man said as he rubbed his headache away.

"Pretty much yeah, I had to test several of my skills in combat anyway, and practice beats theory at least in the fun department" Naruto smirked as he sat in the old man's office, idly swinging his feet from the chair.

"How did you do those things you did, I am sure no one trained you and you sure as hell can't use chakra, or even have it for that matter" The old man said as he looked straight at Naruto.

"Well... ever since I was little I knew that I was faster and stronger than most people, one day I say a weird guy in green clothing punch out a tree by the park and followed his example, I knew it was stupid but I was 4 and wasn't thinking straight, needless to say my hand grew numb after that, however I lifted my head after the initial pain passed and noticed I had left a deep impression of my fist into the tree, I knew I had too much strength and decided to train that on my own, same with my speed and endurance, all pretty much self-taught" he said proudly as he puffed up his chest.

The hokage looked at him disbelievingly however he suddenly felt the need to hit Gai however Naruto continued his explanation "As for the "jutsu" I used" Naruto said making air quote movements with his fingers "It's actually one of my technology tricks, same with the kunai" he said as he lifted his sleeve and revealed a strange gauntlet he was wearing, this is what I call the Omni-tool" he said making the orange structure appear once more "it's my single greatest invention, it can do pretty much everything, hence the name" Naruto said showcasing his invention much to the awe of those present.

One such person, an Anbu wearing a Tanuki-like mask looked at Naruto as if asking permission before trying to touch the orange projection, but as his hand went through it like it wasn't there Naruto merely laughed "It isn't actually there Anbu-san, it's just a Hologram, a visual aid form my calculations, I can feel it because of this special glove" he said as he was apparently typing stuff into the circle on his hand and from the structure a light begun making a black shuriken above Naruto's wrist, the shuriken fell to the ground with a thud making itself seem solid enough.

One of the Anbu picked it up and examined it noticing the shuriken was not only real and made of a very sharp metal but it was thin and had a strange honeycomb pattern engraved on the sides "that's my mini-fabricator" Naruto said poking the device on his wrist, the omnitool wouldn't be complete without it, it allows me to create simple 3d structures instantaneously from a bunch of different elements and materials loaded into these cartridges, Naruto said taking one of small canisters from the device, the Hokage extended his hand to grab the device but as Naruto gave it the old man's hand fell against the table from the weight of it "yeah the Onmigel cartridges are kind of heavy but I'm working on it" Naruto said as he hokage lifted the canister to examine it with more strength than before.

The hokage was impressed but still asked Naruto "okay so that can somehow make weapons and such out of nothing but how did you make that fire jutsu?" he asked handing back the tank to Naruto who loaded it back into the gauntlet with ease.

"I am not making a jutsu but rather something similar, I created a glass sphere and filled with a highly volatile gas using my onmitool and tossed it towards the jounin, the sphere is programmed to follow its target even if it moves slightly and when reached the thin glass cracks and using the propulsion fire the thing will explode in flames, I like to call that skill "Incinerate" sounds cool to me at least" he said.

The Hokage immediately saw the potential in his invention as access to chakra-less jutsu would certainly aid greatly his shinobi however his musings were interrupted by Naruto "I know what you are thinking old man but no one else can use this technology, its integrated into my own person so it can't be replicated, at least not now, maybe in the future I can adapt it so normal people can use the technology but it's going to take a while" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head "Oh and it has nothing to do with the biju in my gut, the power source is something entirely different" he said shrugging much to the Hokage's shock.

"How did you know about the fox Naruto!" he asked shocked "I made a law forbidding even mentioning it and I'm sure I didn't let you near such people that would disobey" he yelled as anger took over him slightly however Naruto calmed him down with a smile.

"Now now let's not be hasty old man, your heart is weak remember we don't want you kicking the bucket yet" he said half laughing "as for how did I find out? well it's not that hard to figure it out really, my birthday is the same day the fox disappeared, I have a large seal in my belly and most civilians treat me with a caution they don't apply even to Konohamaru who is your actual grandchild, this awareness led me to investigate and connecting the dots it was easy, I also have a pretty damn solid idea on who my parents are though I'm not 100% certain on that one"

The hokage finally slumped back on his chair, a sigh of exhaustion released from his breath as realization took him, and he had spent the last 13 years protecting the child only to find out he didn't need his protection in the first place

"Well much to my chagrin you did pass our deal, so I will instate you as a shinobi in the program but you must understand there are certain protocols you must follow" the Hokage said as he looked at the blonde straight in the eyes "I can make you a gennin via my personal approval but in order to declare you a chunnin you must have various missions under your belt and field experience too, furthermore If I am making a special promotion outside of schedule I must inform the Firelord and get his seal of approval before that so it will take a while, you will become a chunin but I'd like for you to get some experience first, all the teams are done already but I can squeeze you in an apprenticeship and let you run missions with various gennin teams" the Hokage said as he rubbed his face once more "now get out of here and leave me to my thoughts I need to process the insanity of the problems you get me into" he said much to the mocking grin of Naruto "and get cleaned and a change of clothes we will go to the ramen bar later tonight" he said with a smile which the grinning blond returned.

And thus began the story of the true genius of the leaf.

* * *

 _Author's Notes:_

that was it hahaha let me hear what you think about it with comments and such any criticism is welcome =3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone~ SilverShield88 here with the second chapter =3, without further ado go ahead and enjoy

* * *

It was yet another peaceful average morning for the village of konoha, the birds chirped, the store owners opened their business, children ran to the playgrounds, and thick black smoke was coming out of the apartment of the village's resident mad genius.

"Mwahahahaha, I made it!" came the excited yell of Uzumaki Naruto as he was covered in sooth oil and his hair was slightly singed he held up a piece of the same translucent glass he made the previous day "It passed every single test!" he said with a massive grin as the floorboards creaked under the force of his landlord's broom from the floor below "Oh right he he sorry" Naruto said as he began cleaning up the mess and lowering his volume placing the glass piece in a little plastic container and setting it aside.

The newly anointed shinobi of konoha grinned proudly, he had a new ace under his sleeve now and he couldn't wait until he could field test it "now I do have to get to the academy and meet my new sensei so I guess I should take a bath and such..." said the blonde as he glanced at the clock and began getting ready for his first step as a shinobi.

Naruto took a quick shower and looking at himself in the mirror he passed his hand over his messy blonde locks he took a glob of hair gel and attempted to slick his hair back not gaining much success but he shrugged liking how he looked and he left the bathroom to dress himself in his usual garb, black shinobi pants, black sandals, his orange sword holster, his dual omnitool gauntlets and finally donning his lab coat on top, taking his ninjato he strapped them to his back well hidden under the coat, happy he looked back and noticed his apartment still was terribly dirty, it was neatly organized but filled with sooth and burn marks everywhere "I should clean that up eventualy..." he said before shrugging and leaving out the front door.

On his way to the academy Naruto was giddy, nothing could ruin his mood today, not the glares and stares he received from the general population of konoha, nor the string of profanities he bantered daily with his landlord and not the usual running to avoid his little brother konohamaru and his followers, soon he reached the academy grounds and he grinned as he entered the institution.

Naruto checked the note he got from the hokage as he reached the classroom that was written in it "let's see I think this is it" he said opening the room and entering immediately calling for the attention of the teacher and the silence of the students.

"Can I help you?" said the chunnin professor, he had a scar in his face across his nose and was slightly tanned but otherwise he had a very bland appearance, Naruto nodded and stepped close handing the chunnin a sealed letter that had the hokage's wax-seal, the chunnin opened the letter and read it for a bit and blinked looking at the blond kid "seriously?" he asked and the blond just nodded "Okay... well.. ehem!" he cleared his voice "Attention student's this is Uzumaki Naruto, he has been appointed by the hokage to join your generation however he will not join any of your teams, instead he will be taken in an apprenticeship and will be assigned to each of your teams as a temporary member during various missions, please get to know each other" he said out loud as the blonde scientist bowed much to the whispers of the class

"Excuse me Iruka-sensei how can he graduate with us if he never came to the academy" asked a girl with bubblegum pink hair and mint green eyes

"I am... self taught you could said, the hokage and I had a discussion and he decided I was too talented to remain a civilian so I was anointed into the shinobi forces" he said with a smile at the cute looking girl ' _She is kind of flat though..._ ' he thought as he looked at her and noted most of the girls in the class looked malnourished with the rare exception 'that hyuuga girl looks cute too' he though looking straight at said girl who blushed a bit under his gaze and looked to the side ' _she is shy? That's cute but can't be good for a shinobi_ '

Soon his attention was broken by the scarred teacher pointing at an open seat in the back of the classroom, Naruto nodded and moved towards the spot ignoring the whispers of the students as he made his way to the back row where he sat next to a boy in a baggy coat and sunglasses whose only movement was a subtle nod in greetings, a nod which the blond returned courteously.

A while later Naruto paid attention as he heard some kind of motivational speech from the scarred cunning, admittedly he was good with words, but these fell flat on Naruto who neither had met the man before nor was moved by his belief in their skills.

Still Naruto kept quiet trying not to disturb the man's speech and made a half attempt at a clap as he finished earning an applause and tearful gratifications from many students, after things quieted down a bit several jounin entered the room earning the chunnin's attention, he cleared his throat and took a list and began naming sets of three students followed by their jounin-sensei who raised his or her hand and the students left the room with the teacher.

As the classroom was slowly being emptied he noted that many of the kids looked like your typical snot nosed civilians in quasi-shinobi garb and he doubted they would last a week as shinobi before quitting if not getting offed by some bandits off road, only a few seemed capable of surviving what the life of a shinobi demanded.

On that note soon only few remained in the room 3 kids whose jounin-sensei hadn't arrived and Naruto whose personal sensei had just arrived… through the window.

"Hey the blond gaki!" she yelled shrugging off the shattered glass "you Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked of the perplexed blond earning a nod from him "Excellent! I'm Mitarashi Anko and I'll be your babysitter for now" she said with a large grin before she pointed at him and from her sleeves long snakes came out and wrapped around Naruto pulling him closer "Bye bye Iruka sorry about the window" she said with a the large grin before jumping off the window still carrying the blond.

"sigh… of course" the scarred chunnin said grumbling before leaving the room only looking back at the 3 perplexed gennin still in the room "yeah well… your sensei is not much better off himself… hell be here.. _Eventually_ " he said before leaving the room.

After a while of being handled like a sack of potatoes the blond scientist was dropped on his ass by the crazy woman once they reached a dango stand "ok gaki first of all the old monkey said you had a deal with him and you're technically a chunnin already just stalling for the permission… well I am going to test that myself" she said with a smile "for the next week you and I are going on a little trip here" she said patting the fence "this here is the forest of death" she said proudly.

"Oh yeah I've been here a couple of times… good place for supplies…" Naruto grumbled as he dusted off his coat which was wrinkled and seemed to have a few drops of snake drool on it.

"Have you now? That's good!" she said with a grin "you are officially a gennin of konoha for now and as your caretaker Im going to have you in for some survival training, combat-wise you are good according to the hokage but let's see how you do in the wilderness for a few days"

Naruto nodded it made sense to him after all "I assume you're not going to interfere just observe me?" he asked finally straightening his coat earning a nod from the psychotic sensei "very well then… shall we start?" he said looking over at the girl who laughed and shook her head.

"No, no, no brat though I like your guts, first things first let's get to share a drink and a meal before your funeral" she said pointing at the dango shop behind them.

Naruto shrugged "sounds good I'm hungry after all… though Im not old enough to drink I'll join you for the dango" he said as he turned to follow her towards the shop.

"Old enough to kill old enough to drink gamble and fuck~" she said with a sing-song voice as she reached a stand and grinned at the cook placing an order for "the usual" meaning she had come several times "so heard you humiliated that Ebisu nerd?" she said waiting for her order after Naruto made his own request.

"I wouldn't know if humiliated is the proper word sensei but… I did kick his ass" he said with a smirk "I'm sure you are far stronger than him if the old man placed you in charge of me Mitarashi-san but I'm sure I can surprise you" he said with a grin matching her own.

"Oh~? Sounds interesting… im sure I'll have my fun watching you die in there" she said pointing at the fence behind them as the dango plates arrived "haha perfect…" she said before digging in munching a dango ball in a single bite "So from what I heard you couldn't use chakra at all, how did you beat the crap out of the nerd? Used taijutsu?" she mumbled with her mouth full but somehow she was still perfectly legible.

Naruto on his own munched on his dango and answered her after swallowing "the old man didn't tell you?" he asked after swallowing "Im good with taijutsu and kenjutsu but my specialty lies elsewhere… im sure we'll get plenty of times for me to show off in front of my new sensei when in the forest" he said before taking another bite.

Afterwards the two shinobi chitchatted between eating and drinking mostly about pranks and messes they had made for the old hokage to clean up much to their amusement and they instantly hit it off, several planned jokes and pranks later in the afternoon both shinobi stood in the entrance of the forest of death.

"Well here we are gaki… good luck, I have the feeling you will impress me, I'll hang around watching you but I won't interfere, I might come and munch of your meals though so catch enough for both of us hahaha" she laughed loudly before jumping upwards to the treetops disappearing from sight.

Naruto chuckled and shook his head as he sprinted into the forest it want even two minutes in when he found his first challenge "whoa.. you are a big piggy aren't you?" he said blinking as he was in front of a boar the size of a horse… his tusks were easily the size of his forearm and the boar didn't have the friendliest of expressions right then "well buddy there are two ways we can do this you leave me be and live another day or you can feed me tonight, what do you say?" Naruto said getting into a stance as he reached to the inside of his coat his eyes narrowing and trying to intimidate the boar just by his presence alone.

The boar squealed taking a step back looking into Naruto's eyes but the creature shook its large head and regained its bravado groaning loudly as it charged at the blond who shook his head before disappearing for a second making the wild pig blink, soon Naruto appeared behind the boar which made it growl as it tried turning back to charge at him again but that was the last though in the board mind as it fell dead to Naruto's blades.

Naruto sighed and whipped sweat from his brow as the boar fell dead gurgling blood as Naruto had sliced open its neck and cut off its legs the blond got close to the large corpse and sighed "sorry piggy but it's survival of the fittest and I did warn you" he said before he finished the wild pig off driving his blade into the boar's brain, and cleaned the blades before sheathing them inside his coat again and dragging the large corpse of towards the sound of a stream nearby.

About five minutes of Naruto dragging the corpse to the clearing near the small river Naruto had scared off several predators and animals off with his killer intent and showing off the large dead boar, he gathered a few stones as he improvise a campsite Anko was looking down at him and he knew it was time to show off a it pointing his first at the unlit campfire he smirked as an orange glowing structure materialized on his arm, the thing sparked and unleashed a torrent of flame which Naruto used to set the wood on fire.

Naruto smirked as he could practically feel the shock in the crazy woman's face as he set up the campfire before he took out one of his swords and he began slicing up the large animal's carcass, at the end of the hour Naruto had enough steaks to feed an akamichi before he tossed the rest of the corpse to the jungle far enough Naruto set up a couple of large stones like chairs and grabbing a few sharp sticks he began roasting the boar slices it took about half an hour before Anko showed up to rob him of a few stakes.

"So what was that thing?" she asked munching on the roasted pork steak she was surprised that the kid had not only killed the huge boar with good kenjutsu skill but he had also used some kind of jutsu to build a fire in spite of his supposed inability to use chakra.

Naruto smirked as he swallowed the chunk of meat he had bitten off "Any technology sufficiently advanced is indistinguishable from magic…" he said cryptically "what you saw was just that technology, my own developed tech that allows me to compensate my lack of ninjutsu skills" he said licking his lips from the meat juices "I have many tricks up my sleeve but my tech is what I am most proud of" he said with a grin as he lifted his coat sleeve showing her his omnitool.

Naruto explained to anko about a few of his skills as they ate the food before she decided she wanted to be surprised and preferred to see him do stuff rather than know what he could do, Naruto shrugged and nodded knowing that secrets are a shinobi's forte before they changed their conversation to random stuff until they finished the meat leaving enough for Naruto's breakfast the next day, before Anko took to the trees leaving him alone by the campfire.

Next day Naruto woke at break of dawn deciding that he should prepare a bit more for breakfast than just roasting the remaining steaks, so he ventured into the forest till he found a bird nest close enough to the ground when Naruto jumped all the way to reach the branch scaring off the birds, Naruto used his blades to stick himself to the tree as he reached for a couple of eggs and jumped down.

A few minutes later Naruto had prepared himself a pig steak with eggs for breakfast and purified spring water as he boiled the water before drinking from the river, Naruto was now ready after his first day smirking for what the rest for the week would be.

Monday arrived making Naruto yawn as he stumbled his way out of the bearskin cover he fashioned in the second day in the forest, he set up a little campsite next to the river going in and out of the forest as he gathered supplies, he even used stuff laying around to build himself a little shack to protect him from the rain.

Naruto yelped as he noted Anko stood over him with a big innocent smile on her face he grumbled and touched his face trying to feel for anything that might have been scribbled on it, after the first couple of night Anko dropped by he noted she liked to play pranks on him… he did get his revenge too pranking Anko now and then but she took it with a grin and kept the little pranks going on "there isn't anything on my face right now... Anko what did you do?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

She for her own part giggled before falling into a full laughter "Nothing you dumbass hehehe you finished the survival test so I came to congratulate you, it's fun you thought I pranked you but today is a day to celebrate not to prank~, there will be plenty time for that later" she beamed at him "now I went to the old monkey and got us a few permission slips , we are skipping entirely out of them boring as heck d-rank missions but we do have to get you at least a couple of c ranks under your belt before your chunnin papers are signed so pick one" she said showing various letters to Naruto

Naruto blinked and for once decided to believe her "I assume you didn't pick any easy ones did you?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow earning a chuckle from her

"They are C-ranks silly they are all easy as heck.. most are bandit clearing and such the old man made me take a few boring ones though… still let's see what you get" she said as Naruto nodded and reached for one of the envelopes, as soon as he touched it she took it and ripped it open excited she placed a foot on Naruto's face as he helplessly reached for the note "great! Lets see her uhmmm yadda yadda yadda…Aha! Ohh~ it's a nice one gaki we have to take a package to the hidden waterfall, ahaha I love those paranoid fucknuts" she said with a grin

"Huh? The village of the hidden waterfall? Isn't that one of the minor allied villages the first helped creating?" Naruto asked of the crazy jounin earning a nod from her "and wait a minute what do you mean by paranoid?" he asked again.

"Hahaha they live in an enclosed village that only has one way to get inside of and it's a complete secret, they are paranoid about the fact that they have never been invaded and have set up traps all over the forest and hid the only way in with more security than the old monkey's porn cabinet" she said grinning "we will run into more than a few bandits and will face them in combat, the little crazy waterfall ninjas are all "kill first ask later" hehehe"

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose "of course…" he said "when are we leaving?" he asked as he stood up and stretched

"In a week the old man has to gather a few things, pack very lightly we can pick up food as we go into the forest and it'll give the crazies less to be paranoid about if they see you not carrying anything" she said with a grin "now I for once brought today's food" she said waving around a shopping bag "I even asked the old monkey for your favorite food and brought you a ramen bowl, you can thank your incredibly generous sexy sensei later, let's eat now" she said with a grin earning a chuckle and a grin from the blond as they did just that.

Watanabe Shotaro was an average man, he was a little overweight but nothing out of the ordinary for a man in his mid 40's except he was only 35 in spite of what his receding hairline would imply, he was currently happily tending to the little flower garden in his yard he owned a large apartment complex though few people live there making it a calm but well-paying life for the man whose only job was maintenance of his home.

Shotaro happiness shattered like glass as soon as he saw over the white picket fence the approaching mop of disheveled blond hair, and he cursed whatever he or his ancestor had done as the resident pariah of Konoha approached him waving him good morning… he didn't hate the kid for anything related to the fox.. he had moved into konoha after the disaster and saw the boy for what he really was… an annoying messy kid that blew up is apartment every odd day and made a mess of everything around him including filling his precious garden with sooth and grime and glass shards, unfortunately everything was payed off by the hokage so he had no excuse to actually throw the blond brat to the streets other than stress.

"Morning Taro-jiji" waved the blond at the ever complaining landlord of his building, every time Naruto saw the guy he was either chewing him off for blowing the apartment or crying over a bunch of dead weeds in the front yard for some reason, still Naruto was courteous to the old man and greeted him the man merely looked at him with tears and a desperate look in his eye before he depressingly waved back at the blond

"Okay that was normal" Naruto shrugged as he entered his silent apartment "I missed this place… as comfortable as the little cabin was I miss the sterile look of my apartment" he said with a grin as he went to take a bath and change his clothes.

After a long relaxing shower Naruto stretched and popped his joints as he looked around with a grin, "well, I have a couple of days to catch up with my experiments~ lets see what I can do" he said as he happily slipped back to his scientist routine.

-Boom-

The apartment above exploded and black smoke gushed out of the smashed window, shard of glass and burnt scrap fell on the garden killing the colorful flowers Shotaro had planted and tended so devotedly... the man could only weep and assume fetal position as the brat upstairs made a mess of his apartment complex once more "why?" he whined to the skies, stream of tears from his eyes watering the dead plants.

* * *

Author's Notes: Hey guys second chapter here, sorry if its a tad shorter than the last, I tried expanding it as much as I could but not much happens right now, do leave me a comment to know what you think of the story so far, and yes I forgot to mention this count minor crossover as in involves stuff from mass effect, and one piece, just not enough to warrant a proper crossover tag.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys, Im sorry for the long delay but I'm afraid I've been terribly busy as of late and I honestly lost the password for my account for a while haha x3 anyways without further ado, Enjoy~

* * *

Naruto yawned as he walked though the deathtrap hallways, skipping over live wires, evading shards of glass and other dangerous objects, ducking under various experiments that could snap off his neck if he wasn't careful, a wrong step and he could be burned alive, an inch wrong in his movements and he could get decapitated, he trudged all of these traps with ease as he reached for his objective, his muscles relaxed but ready to snap, his gaze relaxed but wary of his environment, he crept closer carefully and slowly reached for his objective, his fingers gripping tightly the handle and pulled open the treasure vault, containing his precious target, cold air escaped as he reached his hand in and pulled...

A cheese wedge and ham.

This was another normal day in the Uzumaki department, truthfully Naruto was very meticulous in his experiments but not very organized and left many dangerous objects and such laying around that if he didnt gotten used to them would kill him, he dodged a broken tile that may or may not still be covered in dangerous acid as he reached his kitchen table and began to prepare himself a couple sandwiches for breakfast he grabbed a knife made of an old experiment consisting of a glass pane that was as strong as steel, sadly the glass was not as strong and shattered, but one of the pieces made a nice clear kitchen knife, he sliced and prepared his breakfast whistling a happy tune as he began getting ready for the day ahead.

"Today is my first mission as a shinobi... truthfully I'd like to remain at home with my experiments but i gotta get that license to access better data in the library" he sighed as he began to chomp on his sandwiches, he relaxed looking out his window into the village, he had a nice view of the hokage mountain and the mug of his adoptive grandfather "really doesnt look much like him" he mused as suddenly a pair of big boobs blocked his view of the old man.

"Hey brat~!" came the voice of his sensei as she grinned looking at him suddenly in front of a stupefied Naruto.

"S-sensei?" he blinked surprised as he jolted back from her cleavage and his elbow bumped a peeled live-wire giving him a shock "gah!"

Anko grinned looking at the twitching blonde "hah nice breakfast and a show~" she said as she stole a sandwich off him.

"W-what are you doing here?" he said as he regained control of his body once the convulsion passed, his hair spiky and poofy from the electric shock.

"Just came to check on you~ have breakfast and such~ we leave for our mission in an hour, wanted to check you had proper breakfast" she said swallowing his breakfast with a grin.

he sighed and tried to comb back his messed hair as he grumpily took his knife and began making another sandwich "as you can see i'm fine, but I must ask how are you here in my kitchen? this place isnt exactly easy to break in, specially with all the mess.. I mean security system I've left all over the house"

She chuckled and opened his fridge smelling a milk carton to make sure it was fine as she chugged it "oh I have my ways~" she winked at him as she put it back "anyways as soon as you finish Im gonna go pick up the client and meet you by the western gates"

"you weren't very through with the mission details by the way" he said chomping on a sandwich making sure she wouldn't steal it

"Its pretty straight forward, there is this dude in a hotel that needs to go deliver some thing to taki, but since Taki are paranoid loonies, its like walking into a wolf's den naked and covered in meat" she chuckled somehow having stolen his half-eaten sandwich and eating it after dabbing some mustard on it "we are hired to basically keep this poor bastard alive until he drops whatever he has to and then we bring him back" she said with a grin.

"I see, well sounds pretty simple, other than an almost guaranteed confrontation with taki forces at least at first, what else can we expect?" he said as he made another sandwich and immediately shoved it in his mouth to make sure she didnt steal it much to her amusement.

"You look like a hamster" she chuckled "anyways yeah the way there we will be crossing bandit territory and wild animals along the woods but nothing too dangerous should pop up until the actual first scuffle with the taki nin"

after he was done with his breakfast and having fed Anko he looked at his sensei "well I'm going to take a bath before the mission, I'll meet you by the gates" he said to her and she nodded ruffling his hair before she vanished in a swirl of leaves leaving him to clean up the room "such a messy technique for indoors..." he mumbled before picking up the leaves and heading to take a shower and get ready.

-~later~-

About an hour later Naruto walked towards the western gates, all his supplies neatly sealed in strolls on his pouch, his coat hiding the ninjatos strapped to his back as he walked towards the gates and smiled seeing anko and a older man dessed nicely that was likely the client "Anko-sensei, client-san, did you wait too long for me?".

The man scoffed a bit and Anko chuckled "not at all we just got here too" she said with a grin and the man mumbled something under his breath though it was loud enough for naruto to hear.

"After swindling a poor merchant off his earnings" he mumbled as he looked towards the gate, apparently Anko had bet something against the client and won much to his chagrin, naruto sweatdropped but shook his head as he got ready and Anko smirked

"Ok brat Team Venomscale heads out on his first mission!" she said aloud lifting her arms with an exited grin

Naruto stared at her "Team Venomscale... arent we team 11?" he said with a deadpan expression as he was joined by the client's nod

"Shut up! its my team and I say we are venom scales" she pouted and headed out marching childishly towards the forests and both Naruto and the client sighed before following her.

-~later still~-

it had been hours of walking through the forest, the travel would be much faster if they hadn't been escorting the old man who walked at a leisure pace, looking about the forests, Anko was frustrated as she wanted to run into trouble soon but much like the client Naruto was enjoying the voyage, it was the first time he had left the village's walls and he enjoying taking a stroll through the woods.

"So Takemichi-san I hope you dont mind if I ask what is it your doing at Taki?" NAruto asked politely and the man nodded enjoying much more the polite blonde boy than the extrovert sensei of his, though she had nice curves, she was just too crazy.

"I cannot go into the specifics but I have to delivera certain object to the village leader, and attend a meeting that will likely take a day, I've arranged for a place to stay once we get there but since the politics of Taki are very uptight, they their shinobi tend to attack right away rather than asking for any kind of ID so I hired you and your sensei to calm them down since Konoha is a long standing ally of the Taki nin" he told the blonde.

"Oh? interesting... then why hire a konoha team instead of going directly to taki?" NAruto asked curious figuring since he somehow kept contact with the he could arrange a meeting of sorts.

"Taki doesnt take many missions, and even if they did I've never actually talked to them, just mailed a few letters to them via bird mail so their shinobi wouldnt recognize me and would attack" he said to him and Naruto nodded understanding the problem

Anko stopped and both Naruto and the client stopped looking at her "stay here I gotta check something out, keep the old fart safe brat" she said as she disappeared from sight and naruto nodded his hands slipping close to his holsters as his sensei left, he signaled at the man to keep quiet to not attract attention.

The man looked around nervous but did as told by the boy keeping his mouth shut for a while until the boy's teacher appeared again.

"We have to move quietly, there is a bandit camp nearby, we'll have to circle around them and walk deeper into the woods" she said to them and Naruto nodded as the man paled a bit but tried trusting the shinobi he hired.

The three entered the thicker part of the wood getting away from the trail as they tried evading the bandits Anko led them though and she was good as they managed to avoid making noise or disturbing the local fauna to give away their position, Naruto smiled seeing his sensei in action, they eventually reached the river they would have to cross to get into the taki-controlled part of the forest but the little bridge was being guarded by a pair of bandits and there was no way to slip the client through the river rapids.

"We're going to have to do a silent takedown, but from the way they are moving we cant kill one without alerting the others, Naruto stay with the client and stay vigilant while I deal with this" she said as she crossed her fingers and in a quiet poof stood a second Anko in front of them before they both dissapeared from sight

"A bunshin? no... they dont have any use here... perhaps an elemental clone?" he wondered quietly as he observed his sensei disappear, suddenly from the shadows behind the men two figures stood barely visible crouched behind them, he focused on their moves as the pair of Anko's hands glinted holding a kunai and swiftly moved, they kicked the knees of the bandits making them tumble down into their arms as they closed the bandit's mouths and slitt their throats, their gargled moans being quieted as the bandits quickly bled and died from the slit throat, the sensei clones then pulled the men towards the shadow under the river leaving them there as the went back to throw dirt on the blood to mask their disappearance as one of them poofed leaving only one Anko as she sneaked towards the larger bandit on the other side of the bridge who hadn't realized what happened yet, she poked the man on the shoulder making him turn surprised and as she shoved her hand on his mouth she stabbed him 3 times with the kunai swiftly once in the kidney, once in the lung and the last time under his chin sealign his jaw shut he died and she disposed of his body the same way.

Naruto was amazed at the assassination skills of his sensei, she barely did any justsu and she had already killed 3 people without anyone realizing, and while the client was unharmed he was pale and shivering after witnessing the gruesome assassinations soon Anko looked around while standing on the bridge and signaled at them to come close but keep quiet, Naruto did as told and pulled a shocked and reluctant Takemichi who shook his head after the shock and followed quietly.

Anko lead them to the path into the woods still weary but soon signaled them to relax a bit, the merchant was pale but relaxed "I must say that was an... unpleasant show but I'm glad I hired you" he said not looking directly at Anko.

Naruto on the other hand smiled looking at her "how did you do that? you were so quiet and stealthy, you took out 3 guys using only one jutsu and no one even noticed" he said surprised.

"Years of training brat, perhaps one day I can train you in the ways of being fucking cool~" she chuckled as they headed towards taki.

-~nightfall~-

Naruto walked into the clearing with a good sized dead boar on his shoulder, they had made a small campfire to pass the night rather than risk the forest with the client, Anko remained to setup the camp while naruto gathered food and such.

"Saw anything brat?" she asked as she fed wood to the campfire having finished the 2 tents while the client rested using a fan while rubbing his feet.

"Nothing sensei, I think the bandits haven't gone beyond the bridge likely afraid to get into taki territory, I volunteer for first watch anyway" he said as he dropped the boar on the ground and began cutting and cleaning it to prepare the meat.

She nodded "alright kid but if you see a taki nin get me immediately, I know you can handle yourself in the wild and against bandits but I'd rather not risk you against a competent shinobi, you're my cute little gennin after all~" she said with a smile as she messed his hair a bit.

"Im sorry I know we should be closer to taki but Im afraid I'm not used to walk long distances" came the voice of the merchant to which both Anko and Naruto dismissed with a chuckle "In all seriousness I am really glad I hired such competent shinobi, I was a bit worried when I heard it was your first mission Naruto-san but you've handled yourself as a professional" he said as he wiped his brow and looked at the shinobi cook the meat.

"thank you Takemichi-san, I strive to do things as efficiently as possible" he said with a smile to which Anko rolled her eyes

"Except in keeping your apartment clean~" she said under her breath

"Hey! I have to cram my whole laboratory in a tiny apartment, I dont want t o be picking up after every failed experiment every 5 minutes so Im sorry if its not prim and proper, plus those work as excellent traps" he huffed

-~Meanwhile~-

An Anbu member groaned as she hung from the ceiling of the blond's house, covered in soot and dust while the hokage and another Anbu in a cat-mask stared "sigh... now you see why I had you as backup for delivering Naruto's supplies to his apartment?" he said looking at the not unconscious Anbu who nodded "now go and be careful" he said as he gently pushed her into the boobytrapped room, secretly enjoying the show of the Anbu trying to dodge Naruto's mess and the skin tight clothing on his Anbu " _hehehe~_ " he released a perverted laugh softly so no one else could hear as he ogled the tied up Anbu in the compromising position

-~Back on the camp~-

Naruto chomped on the roasted pig, as the merchant and his sensei happily ate, his mind was drifting meanwhile as it usually did to various random thought he would translate into either more training or some experiment he could do he certainly always was impressed by the shinobi's ability to clone themselves specially with clones as incredibly useful as the shadow clones that the old man and apparently anko could do, but without chakra he was stuck in that position "maybe..." he said as he observed his omnitool when suddenly Anko stretched and yawned aloud "Ok brat Im going to get some shuteye, wake me in 3 hours" she said with a grin as she stood up and walked to her tent.

"Im going to rest as well Naruto-san, I dont wish to delay us more so I'll get some rest" said the merchant as he walked to his own tent, Narto nodded and remained in the campfire, being weary of any noises

"lets see... sensei made a bunch of summoned snakes to guard the perimeter, and I set up various traps, it should be a calm night" he hummed as he relaxed on a stump and took out his tool bags as he began tinkering with his omnitool.

The time passed quickly for the blonde as he got invested in his calibrations, ocassionally stoppig as he heard a rustle only to relax seeing one of his sensei's monitoring snakes, after hours of nothing but the crack of the campfire and the forest's night sounds he let out a yawn and stood up moving to his teacher's tent "Anko-sensei?" he asked a little tired as he entered the tent.

his tiredness dissapeared and a blush crept on his face as he stared at his sensei, who laid sprawled on her bed, her trenchcoat tossed aside leaving only the skin-tight mesh shirt she wore as her body let out soft moans and mumbles her chest rising and falling with each breath, NAruto shook his head trying to keep the naughty thoughts off his head refusing to act like his obviously perperted surrogate grandfather as he crawled close and gently tapped Anko on the shoulder "sensei? its your turn" he said softly.

his words did got a reaction from her as she giggled and reached for the blond pulling his face between her soft mounds much to his embarrasment " _Na-ru-to-kun~_ " she said softly under her breath making shivers crawl down his spine as he mumbled trying to talk though the soft smothering bussom of his teacher as he wiggled on top of her trying to get away from her grasp.

she wrapped her legs around his waist and kept him in place much to his growing desperation as his face grew as red as a tomato and he began letting out little whines until her hand snaked around his wast and gave his ass a little squeeze making him let out a yelp of pain, surprise and embarrassment all rolled into one.

This proved too much and she began laughing giving Naruto a lick on his face slobbering his forehead "sorry kiddo~ I couldnt resist~" she said chuckling as she let him go and chuckled seeing the boy run from her and turn into a little ball in the corner of the tent looking like a scared little kitten ( _or a baby fox)_ she mused on her own thoughts as she kept laughing.

"Dont do that again!" he yelped at her red faced "how long were you awake?" he pouted as he used his sleeve to wipe his forehead off her drool.

"Since you started drooling while looking at me~ I just decided to pull a little prank on you~" she chuckled and stood up making little Naruto flinch eliciting another chuckle from her "Im going to take my turn as watcher get some sleep... unless you'd like to join me~" she said letting out a wink and showing off her legs to him which made him squeak and shake his head, "haha you're so cute" she chuckled and left the tent leaving an embarrased Naruto in there.

He shivered and brought up his omnitool pressing a button "Log #413 appendix C: Women are scary... enticing but scary" he said as he closed the log and after making sure Anko wouldnt sneak into the tent to play another prank he tentatively fell into slumber land.

* * *

 _Author's Notes_ : that was a fun chapter to write =3, Again sorry for the delay guys but school is not precisely the easiest to get some free time out of x3, thanks for checking the story and if you guys like it or dont leave me a good review I can use for inspiration to write more and I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
